


Laugh for me

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, Jealousy, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can make you happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh for me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARS ago, but I've recently changed it for you guys (because I've just realised exactly how bad it was *cough*stillis*cough*) so I hope you all enjoy this angsty, cute, slashy, implied het... thing. Toodles~

I have never see you like _this_ before.

 

I have tried to, certainly, but your voice never ringed with the delighted laughter that I longed to hear.

Your lips never even twitched.

You merely sat there, regarding me with a bored, sapphire gaze.

A breathless snort filling the room as you made yourself more comfortable amongst your overstuffed chair.

  
Though... I never gave up.

  
I tried over and over again, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days.

Yet, no matter what I did, no matter how desperate, you were never pleased.

  
...Desperate.

What an unusual word to associate with a demon.

  
_**...Desperate!** _

  
_**Ha!** _

  
I should have this boy licking **my** shoes.

Doing **my** bidding!

Have him begging  **me** for mercy!

 

(...And yet I'm at his.)

  
(...It could almost be called ironic.)

 

Your voice draws me from my musings as it grows louder, and I watch you once more.

 

Your left hand clutches a side of your fragile ribcage

\- your mouth is wide

\- your sapphire eye crinkled pleasantly

\- and I could do naught else but gape.

 

It's impossible not to stare, to feel a flutter in my stomach as I watch you.

 

My lips stretched on their own accord...

And then returned to a thin line.

  
It isn't  **me** who's making you laugh.

  
I run my gaze over her relaxed posture and I feel the blood boil in my veins.

 

She rests snugly, seated on your lap, with lilac frills from her tidy dress falling over white-heeled shoes.

Her small, gloved hands pressing against your chest...

and your right arm is around her waist.

 

She gazes up at you lovingly; large, jade eyes sparkling with her own, light laughter

\- her cheeks flushed pink

\- her pastel-pink lips curved into a pearl-toothed smile.

 

She looks so innocent.

  
...She is innocent.

  
...So are you.

 

Despite everything that has happened to you, everything you have heard and seen and endured:

_So are you._

 

I feel my blood cool

 

( _freeze_ )

 

\- the beat of my heart slowing as the anger is replaced

\- and the feeling of numbness in my bones.

 

I silently creep out of your chambers, the door soundlessly shutting behind me.

 

I realize that I envy her.

 

I hate that she can do what I never could

-  as if it is her second-nature.

\- as if it is a simple task.

 

Easy...

 

She can make you _happy._


End file.
